DOTA:Aventuras Adolecentes de Vengeful Spirit
by SaiyanSpirit
Summary: Fanfiction sobre su vida, temores, aventuras, etc. Otros personajes importantes: Pudge, Rikimaru, goblin techies, akasha, traxex. rated M por violencia y demas temas adultos incluyendo yuri, aunque lemon no creo
1. Chapter 1

DOTA: Aventuras Adolecentes de Shendelzare Silkwood, The Vengeful Spirit

.

Como seguramente adivinaron por el título, la protagonista de este fanfic es de Shendelzare Silkwood, más conocida como "The Vengeful Spirit", En este fanfiction "Venge" contara en primera persona, sus vivencias en la escuela secundaria, así como su relación con sus amistades, familia, y todas las aventura que vive

Estamos suponiendo que los héroes del dota viven en una época moderna similar a la nuestra, sin la guerra para destruir el árbol de la vida/trono de hielo

Los personajes Conservaran las habilidades y apariencias que los caracterizan en el dota, así como también las personalidades que podemos suponer (o que yo supongo al menos) a partir d sus habilidades, de su apariencia física, y de la historia de su origen que figura en "wwwplaydotacom"

También habrá algunos oneshots sobre otros personajes, los cuales no serán de importancia en la historia principal (cof cof…re…cof…lleno…)

.

Nota: Un numero entre corchetes es una referencia, la cual será explicada al final del capitulo

.

Disclaimer: obviamente no soy dueño de warcraft ni de dota, ya que si lo fuera, "Ursa Warrior" no sería tan súper-ultra-mega-híper-desvalanceante como lo es actualmente (versión 6.67)

.

Capitulo 1:

Las vacaciones están terminadas oficialmente, el director Rotund'jere Necrolyte acaba de pasar delante de mí y curiosamente me lanzo una sonrisa, lo cual es preocupante, todos sabemos que el no soporta los adolecentes, dice que somos ruidosos, molestos e impredecibles

A pesar de ello, es evidente que le fascina su trabajo, el sufrimiento que le causamos no es nada comparado con el placer que obtiene al hacernos sufrir con sus castigos, y esa sonrisa cruel en su rostro solo puede significar una cosa, ya ha encontrado un victima para el primer día de clases

Dos víctimas en este caso, mis amigos Squee y Spoon[1], más conocidos por todos como los Goblin Techies o los gemelos frikis, aparentemente el director Necrolyte los había atrapado durante el desarrollo de una de sus elaboradas bromas pesadas y los había enviado a limpiar su enorme oficina con un cepillo de dientes como castigo

"Me gustaría saber que ha hecho ese par ahora" comento mi amigo Rikimaru, Pudge se encogió de hombros mientras yo me dispuse a tomar las cosas de mi casillero, no me molestaba me interesaba que los techies hicieran bromas, siempre y cuando no me las hicieran a mí, desgraciadamente había olvidado un pequeño pero muy importante detalle, en 9 de cada 10 bromas que hacían… YO ERA SU OBJETIVO! Pero ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo, en ese momento entendí porque el director me había sonreído al verme en mi casillero

"VOY A MATARLOS!" fue lo único que pude pensar al ver como una avalancha de pastel se desplomaba desde mi casillero hacia Rikimaru y hacia mi

Todos en el pasillo se reían a carcajadas mientas luchábamos en vano por salir del pastel en que "nuestros amigos" nos habían metido, finalmente Pudge metió ambas manos en el pastel y nos saco de allí, mi cabello y ropa eran un desastre al igual que Rikimaru, todos los presentes aun se reían o me señalaban haciendo comentarios crueles, Rikimaru uso su poder para hacerse invisible rápidamente, por lo que el pastel sobre el parecía estar flotando, sin embargo yo no tenía la suerte de tener un poder tan útil para salvarme de la embarazosa situación

Por un segundo me plantee si hubiera sido mejor quedarme dentro del pastel y asfixiarme, pero entonces vi a Squee y spoon salir de la oficina del director, ellos me sonrieron al verme cubierta de su pastel, no pude evitar sonreír yo también a medida que muchas ideas de cómo hacerlos pagar surgían en mi cerebro, después de todo no me llaman "Venge" por nada…

Como si hubieran leído mi mente y supieran lo que pensaba hacerles, el par de goblins emprendió retirada, corrí tras ellos a toda velocidad

"solo es el primer día de clases, y los gemelos ya comenzaron con sus bromas, este será un año muy largo" dijo el sátiro, de repente el sintió una extraña sensación viscosa y regreso a ser visible, este se volteo para ver que el pastel en el suelo ya no estaba, en cambio tenía la cara y manos llenas de pastel

"QUE ASCO!" grito el sátiro al darse cuenta que esa sensación en su nuca había sido la lengua de su amigo

"Te molesta si como el pastel que esta sobre ti?" le pregunto Pudge mirando a Rikimaru con ojos de gatito tierno, prácticamente suplicando, sin embargo en alguien con la apariencia de Pudge, lo único que lograba con eso era intimidar

Sin perder un segundo, Rikimaru arrojo una bomba de humo, se hizo invisible y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que podía, Pudge fue tras él mientras arrojaba cadenas en todas direcciones intentando atraparlo[2], el sátiro continuo con su huida en busca de su amiga Venge, sabía que ella convencería a Pudge de que lo dejara en paz, e incluso si no lograba convencerlo, Rikimaru siempre podría irse y dejar a su amiga como sacrificio, Pudge saciara su necesidad de azúcar comiendo de ella, y él evitaría tener que ducharse 10 veces seguidas al llegar a su casa

.

Fin del capítulo 1

.

Referencias:

[1]: En caso de que no se hayan dado cuenta, los goblin techies son 3 en realidad: Squee, Splee y Spoon, aunque generalmente se cree que "Splee" es parte del nombre de "Squee", ya que no muchos conocen el tercer goblin que está escondido en el barril (si acercan bien la imagen notaran que se le ven las piernas al barril del medio). Por fines de la historia y facilitarme el trabajo, es que decidí solo usar dos de los tres techies

[2]: Pudge solo perseguía a Rikimaru por el pastel, ya que es muy goloso, no pensaba hacerle ningún daño al sátiro, Pudge es una buena persona en este fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Sentía que mi cerebro estaba por explotar, y no era la única, todas las desafortunadas almas de esta clase pasaban por lo mismo, excepto tres personas: Squee, Spoon y Pudge, le había dado una paliza a los gemelos por cubrirme de pastel y darle otra razón a las personas para burlarse de mí, pero en cierta forma ellos habían salido victoriosos, ya que finalmente habían perdido la conciencia por la pérdida de sangre, ya no tenían que sufrir esta horrible tortura, Pudge por su lado estaba muy ocupado comienzo pastel para prestar atención a la clase, había utilizado mi habilidad "swap" con mi amigo, de esa forma yo había dejado el pastel en mi posición anterior, Pudge había aparecido en esa posición, por lo que todo el pastel que me cubría, ahora lo cubría a él, bueno, lo que queda del pastel ya que esta comiéndoselo más rápido de lo que puede masticar o digerir, volviendo al tema, el punto es que ellos tres son los únicos que están a salvo de la explosión cerebral

Era la clase de historia, enseñada por el profesor Ezalor LightKeeper, el anciano no era una mala persona como el director, los adolecentes le caían bien y era muy inteligente, el único problema era que le apasionaba la enseñanza, demasiado para nuestro gusto, es por eso que en solo 15 minutos, prácticamente nos había recitado toda la historia mundial, de nuestro de país y de cada personaje famoso de la historia conocida por el hombre desde que se invento la escritura hasta ahora, asegurándose de omitir cada detalle que pudiera ser interesante y centrándose en lo más aburrido

Justo cuando creí que no podía soportarlo más, fue que la vi…

Ella acababa de aparecer en su asiento gracias a su tele transportación, también conocida como "blink", los profesores casi nunca se percataban de que ella siempre llegaba tarde a clase, algunos fingían no hacerlo, si alguno se daba cuenta y la regañaba, ella siempre tenía la excusa de que la puerta estuvo cerrada todo el tiempo y que no había otra forma de entrar ya que estábamos en un segundo, es por eso que ella puede darse el lujo de llegar siempre tarde

Su nombre es Akasha Doombringer, mi ex mejor amiga, también la única mujer que fue mi amiga, solía ser una buena persona, todo comenzó a cambiar cuando su madre murió, su padre llamado Azgalor Kingofpain dejo su trabajo y se unió a la mafia, con el tiempo fue ascendiendo y finalmente se convirtió en el líder del crimen organizado más prospero de todo el país, se volvió tan rico y poderoso que a pesar de que todo el mundo sabe quién es realmente, nadie hace nada para evitarlo

Desde ese momento, Akasha se volvió asquerosamente rica, comenzó a darse toda clase de lujos y comenzó a ignorarme, evidentemente no fui lo suficientemente popular para ser su amiga, ahora ella se junta con gente como ella:

Niñas tontas como Lina Inverse y Rylai Crestfall (Alias: Slayer y Crystal Maiden), y hombres aun más tontos como lo son Sven Roguékight y Magina Stormrage, gente que ama causar dolor psicológico a los demás, y hacernos sentir inseguros de nosotros mismos

Akasha es la persona que mas me irrita en todo el mundo, su ego es actualmente más grande que la barriga de Pudge, no puedo soportar su voz diciendo tonterías durante todo el día, cada vez que nos cruzamos ella hace todo lo posible por ponerme en ridículo, es evidente que disfruta el hacerme sentir inferior, a veces siento deseos de estrangularla, de pedirle a Pudge que se la trague entera, o de que los techies la rellenen de explosivos, pero hay una cosa que evita que haga o deje hacer cualquiera de estas cosas… Akasha también Fue y Es "mi primer amor y fantasía sexual"


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Es algo extraño, sentir esa clase de atracción por mi ex mejor amiga, la persona que más me ha lastimado y decepcionado en mi vida, la persona que siempre me hace ver en ridículo frente a todo el mundo, eso sin mencionar que yo soy mujer como ella…

Yo nunca fui una chica popular, nunca me maquille, nunca vestí a la moda, y jamás tuve amigos por su dinero

Tampoco me interesan los chicos, Pudge siempre hace bromas sobre que oculto mi atracción hacia hombres sexis como él por timidez, pero sé que no es cierto, deje de engañarme a mi misma hace años y acepte el hecho de que soy lesbiana, pero el hecho de que lo aceptara no significa que la gente sepa sobre mi inclinación sexual, ser lesbiana es mi mayor secreto, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Rikimaru, temo que si la gente lo supiera probablemente me tratarían de otra manera, y no quiero darle otra razón a los populares para burlarse de mi

Desde pequeña fui machona, por lo que me era difícil hacer amigas mujeres, siempre me fue más fácil formar amistad con los hombres, de los cuales tenía más de los que podía contar con mis dedos, aun recuerdo nos juntábamos a jugar baseball o videos juegos, eso me encantaba

Cuando tenía 10 años Akasha entro a mi escuela, en ese momento ella era una buena chica, se sentó junto a mí en la primera clase y así nos conocimos, termino haciéndose mi amiga, mi mejor amiga mujer, también la primera y única que he tenido en toda mi vida, nunca me había sentido tan contenta, a pesar de que ella fuera femenina y yo fuera prácticamente un chico con cabello largo, me encantaba pasar tiempo con ella

Fue a los 12 años que me di cuenta que ella me gustaba como mas que amiga, y me di cuenta de cuál era mi verdadera sexualidad, pero tenía miedo de asustar a mi amiga diciéndoselo, por lo que preferí guardar el secreto y continuar con nuestra amistad normalmente

Desgraciadamente la gente cambia, habíamos entrado en la adolescencia, con todas las curiosidades, temores y problemas hormonales que eso conlleva, Akasha y Sladar decidieron que ser populares era lo más importante, y ser amigo de una chica tan poco femenina y poco popular como yo no era bueno para su imagen, así que decidieron ignorarme

Otros de mis amigos como Raigor Stonehoof (alias: earthshaker) y Slark Nightcrawler se volvieron rebeldes y se dedicaron a reprobar, emborracharse, e intimidar y golpear alumnos más débiles

Axe Mogulkhan dejo la escuela y comenzó a participar en batallas de pandillas, actualmente es el matón [1] y mano derecha de Azgalor Queenofpain, el padre de Akasha

Fueran cuales fuesen las razones, eventualmente fui perdiendo cada persona que considere amigo, solo 4 de ellos fueron la excepción: Rikimaru, Pudge, Squee y Spoon

No, no estoy bromeando sobre los gemelos, puede que sean un dolor de cabeza, puede que estén algo locos, y puede que hacerme bromas pesadas sea su mayor pasatiempo, pero sé que cuando realmente los necesito ellos están para mi sin importar nada, al igual que Rikimaru y Pudge lo han estado desde que tengo 3 años, ellos nunca me apuñalado por la espalda [2] como Akasha y los demás lo hicieron, y sé que jamás lo harán

.

Referencias:

[1]: Matón es una clase de guardaespaldas, que también se encarga de dar palizas por orden de su jefe, incluso aunque no fuera necesario

[2]: si, este Rikimaru NO apuñala por la espalda, le dio a "+2Stats" en su lugar, metafóricamente hablando

.

NOTA: por cierto, podrían dejar alguna review, no? Algo como "me gusta tu historia" o "tu fanfic da asco, tírate de un puente", o algo así. No es tan difícil dejar una¬¬

.


End file.
